InmortalidadMortalidad
by BQ o SK
Summary: Mortalidad, la reina de las nieves anhelaba volver a ser una mortal. Inmortalidad, Jack Overland nunca pensó en ello, nunca pensó en ser inmortal. Ambos se conocerán y sin saberlo los destinos de ambos se cruzarán, olvidando las barreras del tiempo y la vida. Horrible summary, lo sé.
1. Prólogo

Barby: ¡Holaaaaaaaa! ¡No estoy muerta! :D

Jenny: Tristemente...

Barby: ¡CALLATE! ÒoÓ

Jenny: Esta bien, esta bien, pero no se enoje…

Barby: Jenny, es muy difícil no enojarse contigo.

Jenny: ¿Vas a seguir con esta aburrida "introducción" o lo que sea que sea esto?

Barby: Déjame ser, llevo un año que no hago esto ToT

Jenny: ¿Y?

Barby: Jenny…

Jenny: ¿Si?

Barby: Al rincón.

Jenny: Pero…

Barby: *Saca una escopeta, la carga y se la apunta* ¡al rincón, dije!

Jenny: ¡Si, señora!

Barby: ¡Soy soltera!

Jenny: ¡Si, señorita! *va al rincón*

Barby: Así me gusta*respira profundo y ve al espectador* Hola, para las personas que me han visto en esta página me han visto en otras secciones, lastimosamente no he podido hacer nada porque a principios de este año mi computadora murió (estoy subiendo esto desde mi teléfono) y ahí tenía TODOS los capítulos de historias que iba a subir, ya no lo molesto más, espero disfruten la lectura de esta historia de una pareja que me gusta mucho.

* * *

_**Inmortalidad/Mortalidad**_

Prólogo

Hermosos colores claros, hermoso lugar, hermoso palacio. Donde estaba solo era digno para seres especiales, espíritus que merecieran, pudieran y tuvieran el poder de estar ahí.

—Veo que no has cambiado la decoración, Manny —dijo la reina de las nieves acercándose al balcón donde un niño de unos doce años, sentado en la baranda, que siempre pescaba.

—¿Ah? —se volteó confundido —¡Hola, Eliza! —le saludó muy feliz de verla —dejó su caña en el borde de la plateada baranda para ir y abrazar a la mujer —Hace mucho que no me visitas, dime, ¿Qué te trae al palacio de la luna? —ahora dejo de abrazarla para volver a su pesca.

—Manny... —trató de empezar —¿No existe alguna forma de que pueda acabar con esta vida?

—Si te quieres morir puedo buscar algún veneno especial —dijo sin cambiar su relajado y tranquilo semblante.

—No, no, no, no, no, no —negó evitando esa muerte —Me refiero a que si existe alguna manera de que podría ser una mortal, volver a ser un niña, volver a enamorarme y no sufrir por verlo morir -explico.

—Realmente... Si, la hay —sorprendentemente Manny seguía tranquilo, pescando al infinito, sentado en la baranda del gran balcón —Deja que haga una última pesca, hoy no me ha ido tan bien.

Pasaron 2 minutos hasta que el niño retrajo el brillante hilo y vio en la punta una hermosa luz dorada.

—Al fin —dijo al tiempo que separaba la luz del hilo con su mano y la empujaba a los cielos —Era una hermana menor de una dulce chica que murió hace poco, ¿cómo crees que deberíamos llamarla?

—¿Era la hermana menor de Rosana? Creo que Rosalina era su nombre si no me equivoco.

—Sip.

—Llamemosla "La Osa menor".

—¿Por qué ese nombre?

—Ya nadie mortal llama a Rosana por su nombre, ahora le dicen "La Osa mayor".

—De acuerdo, la Osa mayor y la Osa menor serán sus nombres —parecía pensativo —¿De qué era de lo que hablábamos?

—De lo que podrías hacer para acabar con esta vida inmortal que poseo.

—Ah, claro —se encaminó al interior del castillo —Acompáñame, la solución esta aquí adentro.

Caminaron por largos pasillos, diferentes salones y toda clase de puertas hasta que llegaron a un lugar lleno de vitrinas, estantes, libros, objetos mágicos y demás. Caminó hasta un estante y sacó un libro que decía «La mortalidad de un inmortal. Autor: Manny Luna». La reina de las nieves se quedóestática en la puerta sin tocar nada, tenía un poco de miedo.

—Acércate, no tengas miedo —la llamó. Abrió el grueso libro y revolvía las páginas hasta llegar a un capítulo que por nombre tenía «Reencarnación» —Veamos, "la reencarnación, permitirá a quien desea aplicarla ser un simple mortan con la opción y privilegio de nacer, envejecer y morir" —leyó al pie dela letra las primeras líneas —¿Quieres que continúe?

Eliza no estaba muy segura, aunque todo lo que quería era volver a la mortalidad.

—Continúa —dijo algo nerviosa.

—De acuerdo —su vista volvió a dirigirse al libro —"Habilidades de la inmortalidad. Todas las habilidades alguna vez adquiridas perseguirán al individuo en su mortalidad. Las habilidades no mágicas como la escritura, el canto, el dibujo y la escultura –entre otros–, podrán volver a ser dominadas por el individuo con mayor facilidad.

Las habilidades mágicas, como el vuelo, el control de los elementos –entre otros–, serán habilidades innatas, obtenidas desde el nacimiento, que el individuo deberá volver a dominar" —volvió a detener su lectura —Las habilidades no mágicas no importan, tu siempre has bailado y cantado mejor que nadie, pero las mágicas...

—Manny, por favor sigue leyendo — estaba a punto de llorar, logró controlar sus poderes, pero a un precio muy alto.

—Ok, siguiendo. "Recuerdos. Todos los recuerdos adquiridos en la inmortalidad serán guardados en el subconsciente de la persona en su vida mortal." Esto es todo lo importante, ya el resto son los ingredientes, la preparación, el modo de empleo de la podía y eso.

—¿En cuanto tiempo estaría lista? —preguntó impaciente.

—Mmmm… —con su mano izquierda sujetó su mentón, con la derecha agarró su codo izquierdo y comenzó a caminar con expresión pensativa. —Dame... 59 años.

—¿Qué? Pero en esos años voy a olvidar la posión —realmente, para un espíritu ese tiempo es insignificante, pero la reina de las nieves realmente quería volver a l mortalidad.

—Voy a necesitar ayuda del padre tiempo para alinear algunos acontecimientos y como eres mi tía quiero perfeccionar ese pósima.

—Gracias Manny, pero no soy tu tía, sólo si muy amiga de la madre naturaleza. Hablando de ella… ¿Dónde se encuentra?

—En estos momentos mi mamá está en América castigando a los ingleses con un horrible tiempo.

—Gracias, Manny.

—De nada. Voy a empezar a hacer tu pósima —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a buscar todo lo necesario para la pósima —. Si en 59 años no hay nuevas estrellas en el cielo, es por tu culpa —bromeó.

La reina rio en silencio mientras que se despedía del niño.

**58 años y 11 meses después**

Los reyes de Arendelle y Laria se encontraban reunidos. Estos países eran muy distintos, pues por lo general el clima en Arendelle era frío y Laria era mayormente tropical; Arendelle exportaba telas para el frío y todo aquello que sólo pudiera ser desarrollado apropiadamente en lugares de climas fríos, mientras que Laria exportaba frutas tropicales, granos y carne.

—De acuerdo, Agdar. Si tu primer hijo resulta ser mujer, se casará con mi segundo hijo a la edad de 23 –ya que a esa edad podría optar al trono–, el príncipe Dylan y así lograremos una unión y el convenio entre nuestros reinos.

La reina de Arendelle, Idun, miraba a su esposo con preocupación. Quería que el bebé que llevaba en su vientre fuera niño, para que no sufriera un matrimonio con alguien que probablemente nunca amaría.

—Es un trato —dijo seguro de sí extendiendo su mano.

—Nos vemos en un mes —la estrechó.

Los reyes de Arendelle ya habían abordado el barco que los llevaría a casa. Desde la primera noche la reina había pedido hablar con su esposo a solas.

—Debemos hablar —su tono de voz le daría miedo hasta al más fuerte y valiente de los hombres.

Todos los hombres se retiraron alunos con miedo y otros con preocupación.

—¿Cómo te atreves a "vender" a tu hija? ¿Qué acaso no te importa? ¿Vas a ser esa clase de rey y padre?

—Idun, no te preocupes —así no lo admitiera, tenía miedo de su esposa en ese momento aunque aparentaba verse relajado.

—¿Cómo quieres que no este preocupada?

—Es poco probable que sea una mujer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Todos los hermanos de mi padre fueron hombres, todos los descendientes de mi padre fueron hombres, tú y tu hermana son las únicas mujeres de 6 hermanos, no creo que tengamos una hija.

—Espero tengas razón.

¡*!

La reina de las nieves volvió al palacio de la luna. Miró al cielo, era cierto lo qe dijo Manny, en 59 años no hubo nuevas estrellas. Difícilmente logró encontrar la sala donde Manny preparaba la pósima.

—¿Manny? —le llamó y tocó la puerta abriéndola con cuidado.

—¡Hola! Terminé de perfeccionarla hace una hora —se acercó a ella, agarró su mano y la condujo frente a un banquillo —Párate aquí —le indicó —Esta va a ser la última vez que nos veamos en esta vida, ¿hay algo que me quieras preguntar? —dijo parándose en el banquillo.

Pensó esa pregunta, Manny era uno de los seres más misteriosos que había conocido, tantas preguntas surgieron hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió la que más le atormentaba:

—¿Cómo y por qué tienes 12 años?

Manny rio ante la pregunta.

—Porque es la edad perfecta, no sufro de amor, lo que más me importa es la diversión y como no soy tan pequeño no le veo necesidad a mis padres, así que no tienen porqué estar aquí. Y el como es muy sencillo, soy hijo del padre tiempo, puedo decidir en que edad quedarme.

Eliza se sorprendió mucho, jamás pensó que pasaría, ahora sabe uno de los más grandes misterios de Manny, o por lo menos lo era entre los demás espíritus.

—Ya te tienes que ir, ya vas a nacer —dijo al tiempo que derramaba la pósima sobre ella.

—Adiós —se despidieron ambos.

¡*!

Llantos, zollosos, felicidad, frío. La primera princesa de Arendelle había nacido. Si cabello rubio platinado y sus hermosos ojos azules como el hielo sorprendieron a muchos con su apariencia tan singular. Todos se sorprendieron al notar como a su alrededor flotaban copos de nieve y ella estaba fría, muy fría, pero no enferma.

—Se llamará Elsa —sentenció la madre. Miró a su esposo —Tengo miedo.

—De algún modo no permitiré que ella se casé con él, te lo prometo.

* * *

Barby: Aquí termina el prólogo, para los que leyeron "La reina de las nieves" o "The snow queen" creo que se les haría más fácil entiende esto, pero bueno.

Jenny: Den review, follow, favorito.

Barby: Hasta que al fin dice algo no odioso.

Jenny: Algún día los inners (u OC) dominaremos a los autores...

Barby: ¿¡Qué dijiste?!

Jenny: Nada mi Ama O.O

Barby: De acuerdo, si quieren que ella sobreviva hagan un review o algo con lo que sepa que les gustó la historia. ¡Hasta pronto!

Jenny: *Con sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando* Por favor, ayúdenme. T.T


	2. Capítulo 1

Barby: ¡Holi!

Jenny: ¡Holiwis!

Barby: me emocione y decidí subir ahora mismo el primer capítulo (recuerden que el anterior era el prólogo), es que ya lo tenía escrito ^^UUUU.

Jenny: Tal vez mañana YO logre terminar el segundo capítulo.

Barby: ¿¡Qué tu qué?!

Jenny: ¡Claro! Después de todo, yo soy quien escribe todo, tu solo eres mi secretaria, solo transcribes y subes MIS historias.

Barby: Mejor comencemos el capítulo, tal vez me quede sin inner que me haga compañía ò.ó

Jenny: Ay… •.•UUU. D-disfruten…

* * *

_**Inmortalidad/Mortalidad**_

Capítulo 1

Tres meses. Han pasado tres meses desde que Elsa accidentalmente golpeó la cabeza de Anna con sus poderes. En apenas dos de esos meses ya los reyes redujeron la servidumbre y separaron a Elsa de Anna… y de todos. Los juegos acabaron, la diversión se acabó y la nostalgia inundó el hambiente; aunque, claro, Anna seguía intentando jugar con su hermana.

—¿Elsa? —tocó la puerta —

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Ven vamos a juagar

Ya no te puedo ver jamás

Hermana sal, parece que no estas

Solíamos ser amigas y ya no más

No entiendo lo que pasó

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —pegó su boca a la cerradura —No tiene que ser un muñeco.

—Déjame en paz, Anna —le tuvo qe responder Elsa, sin embargo, si quería hacer ese muñeco.

—Ya me voy… —escuchó decir a su hermanita, yéndose sola y triste.

Elsa estaba en su cuarto, queriendo jugar con su hermana. Ya su habitación estaba cubierta de hielo y nieve, que por más que intentara jugar allí no podía disfrutarlo sin su hermanita. Ella sabía que si quería volver a jugar con Anna debía aprender a controlar sus poderes y tampoco podía permitir que sus poderes sobrepasarán los límites de su habitación.

Se acercó a la ventana, apreciando que el invierno se avecinaba, apoyó sus pequeñas manos sobre el marco de la ventana. Escarcha. La parte inferior de la ventana se cubrió de una hermosa y delgada capa de escarcha. Miedo. No sabía de donde salió esa escarcha, sólo tocó la ventana, no fue apropocito. Abrió la puerta de su habitación cubriendo ligeramente el pomo de escarcha, cerró la puerta, cruzó sus brazos pegando sus manos a su cuerpo, no le afectaba porque el frío era parte de ella, buscó a sus padres hasta que al fin los encontró.

—¡Mamá!¡Papá! —-les llamó asustada.

—¡Elsa! —fueron a socorrerla —-Hija, ¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó su madre tratando de agarrar sus manos.

—¡No! —gritó la menor asustada apartando sus manos —Te congelaré —estaba al borde del llanto.

—Elsa tranquilízate, y trata de explicarnos que ocurrió —le habló su padre poniendo una mano en su hombre y acercándola al fuego de la amplia chimenea.

—Estaba viendo que el invierno venía, me acerqué a la ventana para ver mejor y cuando el marco se… —su voz era temblorosa y con un palpable miedo en ella. A medida que hablaba se alteraba más y más.

—¿Qué ourrió, querida? —preguntó la madre en el tono más tranquilizados que pudo, ella sentía pena por su hija.

—Se congeló… —susurró la menor bajando su cabeza —…y no fue apropócito.

Sus padres se preocuparon más, quisieran poder ayudarla o al menos entenderla. Al padre se le ocurrió una solución temporal saliendo de la sala y volviendo rápidamente con unos hermosos guantes blancos con detalles dorados.

—Los guantes te ayudarán, ¿ves? —le dijo terminando de ponerle los pequeños y delicados guantes.

—Esconde… —dijo él —…no has de abrir… —dijo ella —…tu corazón —finalizaron ambos.

Pasaron los días y las semanas, Elsa ya no lo soportaba, ya hablaba con menos y menos personas, desde el incidente de la ventana su contacto con la reducida servidumbre fue aún más limitado.

Hasta qué un día, eran los primeros de primavera, Elsa, ya cansada de la soledad, decidió escaparse, por lo menos una noche.

¡*!

En una aldea, rodeada de un hermoso bosque, una pequeña familia esperaba la visita de los padres de la madre. El padre y el hijo no habían vuelto a casa, la pequeña hija de 2 años jugaba con sus juguetes y la madre terminaba de cocinar la cena.

Toc, toc, toc… Tocaron la puerta.

Padre e hijo entraron a la pequeña y humilde casa. Dejaron sus capas de piel café en el perchero cercano a la puerta.

—¡Hola, mamá! —le saludó alegremente su enérgico hijo de 13 años.

—Hola, querido —le saludó su esposo acercándose para abrazarla y darle un beso rápido.

Jack ayudaba a poner la mesa y limpiar un poco. Volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez eran los abuelos.

—Jack, ¿podrías abrir? —le pidió su madre.

—¡Abuelo, Kay! ¡Abuela, Gerda! —les saludó al abrir la puerta.

—¡Jack! —correspondieron ambos.

Los mayores pasaron y disfrutaron de una modesta pero deliciosa cena hecha por la señora Overland. Durante la cena Jack estaba ancioso por terminar de escuchar la historia de "La reina de las nieves".

Ya todos habían terminado de comer y reposaban tranquilamente la cena. Jack se acercó a sus abuelos.

—Abuelo, abuela —les llamó —¿Podrían terminar de contarme la historia, por favor?

Sus abuelos cada vez que iban sólo contaban una parte de la historia y ahora al fin, después de varios años, Jack sabría el final de una historia que empezó cuando era muy pequeño.

—De acuerdo… —dijo el abuelo Kay, quedó pensativo un momento —¿En dónde me quede?

—Cuando abuela Gerda te encuentra y te abraza.

—¡Claro! Siguiendo…

**Kay's POV**

Cuado ya estábamos a puño de irnos nos encontramos con ella, la reina de las nieves, nos miraba con una extraña mezcla de frialdad, ternura y nostalgia.

—Así que te vas —comenzó con su suave y gélida voz —¿Me visitarías? —me preguntó con… Tristeza, ¿Tal vez? Mientras se arrodillaba a nuestra altura.

—Reina, quisiera poder hacerlo, pero vivo muy lejos —tenía miedo en ese momento.

—Comprendo pero, ¿Qué sería de mí ahora? Nadie se atreve a venir aquí —se veía triste, ¿quién pensaría que la famosa, fría y peligrosa reina de las nieves tendría un lado cálido y sensible?

—Tal vez si abriera su corazón…

—Pero de todas formas tienen miedo, todos me recuerdan como la cruel reina de las nieves

—Podría tratar de que no lo hagan, es decir, si le tienen miedo podría cambiar de apariencia o algo.

La reina solo nos sonrió amplia y cálidamente, vaya qe era hermosa, y revolvió los cabellos de la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Vaya, realmente quisiera volver a ser una niña —nos miró con algo de nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué no vuelve a serlo? —le preguntó con algo de temor –aunque sabía que no no haría nada– mi querida Gerda, que estuvo callada todo ese tiempo mirando la escena —¿No tiene alguna clase de magia con la que podría hacer algo?

—Claro que no, eso es impo… —se interrumpió a si misma —Kay, ¿me podrías responder una pregunta?

—Si, reina —le respondí.

—Si fuera una humana común… —parecía no estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir —¿Crees que podría ser amada?

—Reina, no tengo la madurez para saberlo —traté de responder —Pero… le aseguro que usted sería muy amada.

—Gracias, gracias a ambos —nos dedicó una última sonrisa antes de pararse estirando su elegante traje blanco como la nieve —Son libres de irse —nos dijo acomodando tras su oreja uno de los mechones de su largo cabello Rubio platinado.

Ya Gerda y yo estábamos a punto de salir del castillo, ella salió de esa habitación más rápido y a tes que yo porque me quedé para escuchar una última frase que jamás voy a olvidar:

—Kay… Ya sea en esta vida o en otra, nos veremos —fue lo último que me dijo y fue la última vez que vi unos ojos, de un azul tan hermoso, como los suyos.

**Fin del Kay's POV**

—¿La volviste a ver? —se animó a preguntar Jack, luego de haber escuchado con atención y emoción el fin de la historia.

—No —respondió —Pero presiento que pronto lo haré.

* * *

Suta (otra inner): ¿Y Jenny?

Barby: No querrás saber.

Suta: Ok... o.o

Barby: ¿Crees que den follow, favorito o review?

Suta: No van a entender nada, y si no leyeron "La reina de las nieves" menos van a poder hacerlo.

Barby: Aaaaww :(

Suta: Si esperan el 2do capítulo tal vez si.

Barby: ¿Cómo sabes del segundo capítulo?

Suta: Vivo en tu mente, ¿lo olvidas?

Barby: Cierto, bueno… espero sean felices, hagan un review, den favorite y/o follow #yolo #swag #yoloswag #follow #review #favorite #lol #rawr #…

Suta: Barby… Esto no es instagram.

Barby: Cierto…


	3. Capítulo 2

Barby: Holaaaaaa! Ok, voy a hacer esto lo más corto posible. Jenny, ¿Quieres decir algo?

Jenny: Bueeeeno...

Barby: (con la mirada más mortal posible) lo que acordamos ò.o

Jenny: Si o.o... Frozen y el origen de los guardianes no le pertenecen a la autora, le pertenecen a DreamWorks y Disney.

Barby: buena niña (le arroja una galleta). Ahora, espero disfruten ^.^

* * *

**_Inmortalidad/Mortalidad_**

Capítulo 2

Ya sus padres le habían dado el acostumbrado beso de buenas noches. Esperó unos minutos difícilmente despierta a que todos durmieran. Se paró de la cama dirigiéndose a su gran armario para tratar de encontrar el atuendo ma desaliñado que tenía, para así no parecer la princesa de Arendelle. Finalmente encontró un viejo vestido azul, con encajes que solían ser blancos y unas zapatillas azules totalmente sencillas. Perfecto, no parecía la princesa, excepto por los guantes. Caminó hasta la gran ventana de su habitación abriéndola, miró hacia abajo tratando de medir la altura. Sacó su mano por la ventana y arrojó un rayo al suelo, creando una montaña de nieve lo suficientemente profunda para caer y quedar ilesa. Saltó y efectivamente cayó sobre la nieve sin daño alguno.

Caminó hasta encontrarse con la puerta principal del castillo, perfecto, estaba cerrada.

Elsa buscaba otra posible salida, parecía no haber ninguna, hasta que recordó la salida de la servidumbre, corrió hasta ella, aunque no esperaba que Mildred y su hija, Haly –tenía 11 años, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos avellanas–, estaban saliendo del castillo. La princesa se escondió tras una pared esperando que no la vieran, pero tristemente recordó que cuando esa puerta se cerrara sería imposible abrirla hasta el día siguiente, respiró profundo y llamó a Haly.

—Haly, pssss, Haly por favor.

—¿Qué? —se dio la vuelta confundida hasta que encontró a la dueña de la voz.

—Haly, por favor —le hizo señales con su mano para que se acercara.

—¿Qué ocurre, hija? —preguntó Mildred.

—Creo que se me ha caido algo saliendo del castillo madre, ya vuelvo —trató de excusarse —Espérame aquí —se acercó a la niña —Princesa Elsa, ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué está aquí?

—Estoy encerrada, ya no quiero seguir viendo las mismas cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

Haly pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Prométame que volverá.

—Lo haré, lo prometo —cruzó sus dedos disimuladamente tras su espalda.

—Pero me tiene que decir algo, ¿cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

—No me lo creerías, solo confía en mí.

—¿Y cómo planea volver?

Maldición, Elsa no había pensado en ello.

—Le ayudaré a volver — dijo compadeciéndose de ella.

—Gracias.

—Ahora, yo distraeré a mi madre mientras usted corre, ¿de acuerdo?

Y dicho y hecho Haly fue hasta la entrada, sujetó a su madre de los hombros haciendo que diera la espalda a la puerta y viera a la pared y le comenzó a hablar de lo que fuera. Elsa pasó corriendo por detrás de Mildred agradeciéndo a Haly a través de rápidos admanes.

Finalmente estaba en el bosque preguntándose algo muy simple:

—¿Ahora qué?

De repente escuchó personas hablar, se giró en dirección a las voces y por encima de las copas de los árboles logró visualizar luz y humo. Una aldea. Corrió a ese lugar y al llegar se encontró con una humilde aldea con una gran fogata en medio, los niños jugaban y los adultos hablaban.

Peculiarmente en el frente de una pared de una casa cercana a la fogata alguien estaba jugando con unas astas de reno haciendo maromas e imitando los movimentos de dicho animal.

"Oh Jack, eres tan divertido" " vaya, nadie para alegrar a los niños como Overland" "Wow, es taaaan lindo,¡quiero decir! Divertido, si… divertido". Comentarios así eran los que se escuchaban por parte del público.

Elsa, por curiosidad, se acercaba tímida y cuidadosamente para poder presenciar el "espectáculo". Reía con cada maroma al igual que el resto de los niños, aunque su risa fuera un poco más baja y calmada.

—Ahora necesitaré un voluntario —miró a cada persona, algunos levantaban la manos otros decían "¡yo, yo! ¡Escogeme a mi!", excepto… —¡Tu! —señaló a la niña de cabellos rubios platinados que intentaba cubrir su cara, trataba de negar e irse de allí —¡No tengas miedo! —se arrodilló frente a ella y le extendió su mano —Será divertido —le susurró perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Y empezó el juego, todos reían y se divertían, incluyéndola.

Ya era hora de dormir y todos fueron a sus casas y Jack y Elsa quedaron solos en el pueblo.

—Dime, ¿no tienes que ir a casa?

—Yo… bueno —no sabía como empezar —, escapé de casa…

—¿Por qué? Eres pequeña, no tienes preocupaciones.

—Por algo, preferiría no hablar.

—Si así lo deseas —dijo —Aunque deberías volver, deben estar preocupados y esta hora no es muy segura, hay lobos.

—Pero no entiendes, ellos me tienen encerrada o mejor dicho, tenían.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron?

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, la rubia no sabía si responder.

—De acuerdo, ya iré a casa —dijo sin poder seguir, perfecto, ¿ahora como explicaría que era una princesa? En fin.

Elsa ya daba una vuelta para adentrarse al bosque y volver a casa.

—Oh no —le cogió su brazo —, si ellos son así de crueles no puedes volver.

—No fue por culpa de ellos, fue culpa mía, me encerraron en mi habitación para que no pudiera volver a lastimar a mi hermana o alguien más.

Jack se quedó procesando todo, ¿cómo una niña de ocho años podría causar tanto daño para ser encerrada?

—Espera, te acompañaré —la detuvo —No estoy de acuerdo con el encierro, pero si dices que es por el bien de todos.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió.

Se adentraron en el bosque, logrando ver a través de la envolvente oscuridad gracias a la lámpara que Jack siempre tenía. La luna llena brillaba con fuerza aquella noche. A la distancia se pudo escuchar el aullido de algunos lobos, provocando que Elsa, asustada, se apegará y abrazará a Jack en búsqueda de protección, y claro, el castaño pudo señor como sus mejillas enardecían un poco ante el inocente acto.

El silencio era absoluto, hasta escalofriante. Derrepente, el joven escuchó un ruido que crecía y crecía.

—Oh no —murmuró —Niña, hay que correr.

Ella no entendía, pero no tuvo otra opción ya que sintió cómo la jalaba por el brazo y corría, miró hacia atrás y vio la razón de la huida, lobos. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, sin ver exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, son embargo, no fue suficiente. Los lobos los acorralaron formando un círculo al rededor de ellos, dando amenazadores pasos cerrando más y más el círculo.

Por desgracia un lobo saltó mordiendo a Jack en el brazo izquierdo.

—¡No! —Elsa, sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó uno de sus guantes arrojando un pico de hielo directamente al ojo izquierdo del lobo.

Con un chillido el animal cayó dando una última mirada de odio a ambos, para luego irse lejos mientras el resto seguía a su herido líder.

Jack cayó sobre sus rodillas sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha. Elsa, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía, se agachó para quedar a su lado.

—¡¿Estas bien?! —preguntó asustada.

—Woah, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Jack parándose.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que me mantenían encerrada? —el joven asintió —Es por eso —hizo una pausa —Debes pensar que soy un monstruo.

—¡Claro que no! —le sonrió —¿Cómo es que…? —trató de agarrar la mano sin el guante.

—¡No! —dio dos pasos atrás y apegó la mano a su pecho —No quiero lastimar a nadie más —comenzaba a haber hielo a su alrededor.

—¿Nadie más? —se acercó a ella y puso sus manme sobre sus finos hombros, el hielo ya no le importaba —Trata de tranquilizarte.

—¡Ahora te lastimaré a ti también! ¡ No lo comprendes!

—¡No puedo comprender que te refieres hasta que no me digas que pasó! —no quería gritarle, pero tenía razón.

Jack llevó a Elsa a un lago donde había alguna pocas piedras al rededor, siempre que necesitaba calmarse, estar solo o pensar iba a ese lugar, se sentaron en ellas. Elsa le contó a Jack todo, que ella nació con esos poderes, que solía jugar con su hermana, el encierro; obviamente evitando nombrar cualquier detalle que pusiera en evidencia que ella era una princesa y que vivía en el castillo.

—¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te ofendas?

—Claro

—Me recuerdas a una historia que mi abuelo me contaba desde que era pequeño y me dijo el final ayer.

—¿Historia?¿qué historia?

—Es sobre algo que le pasó de niño, cuando se encontró con la reina de las nieves.

_La reina de las nieves…_

Ese apodo resonó en la mente de la niña, estaba segura de haber escuchado ese apodo, lo conocía, pero no sabía de donde.

—¿Estás bien?

— Claro, es solo que… Estoy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

—De acuerdo… —se quedó pensativo y dudoso por un momento.

—Oh no —susurró viendo como el amanecer se avecinaba —Ya debo irme, si voy a escucharte debo volver antes que alguien despierte —ya se estaba parando para volver al castillo.

—Espera —le intereumpió tomando su mano —¿Mañana podríamos volver a vernos? —se sorprendió por su pregunta —No me importa lo que tu familia piense, pero ese poder me parece fantástico y, si tu quieres, me encantaría verte usarlos.

—Muchas gracias —él se sentía confundido —Gracias por no tenerme miedo.

—Necesito que me respondas una última cosa.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Elsa.

—Jackson Overland, aunque mis amigos me llaman Jack —le extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto, Jackson —la estrechó.

—Como dije, mis amigos me llaman Jack, así que deberías hacerlo.

Luego de esa noche, Elsa volvió al castillo, entró con ayuda de Haly y le pidió que le volviera a ayudar a salir la siguiente noche, no le dijo la razón, pero Haly aceptó. Logró volver a su habitación, vestirse otra ve con su camisón para dormir y volver a su cama como si nada hubiese pasado; pasaron al rededor de 5 minutos y los reyes tocaron la puerta para despertar a su hija.

* * *

Barby: como odió pasar lo capítulos de mi cuaderno al teléfono _!

Jenny: entonces escríbelos directamente al teléfono.

Barby: no me viene la inspiración…

Jenny: ay no, mija.

Barby: ¿qué? Es la verdad.

Jenny: disculpenla _! Espero esto no impida que den review, follow y/o favorito.

Barby: ¡casi se me olvida! Quiero dar gracias a quienes dieron alguna o las tres opciones, me levantaron mucho el ánimo, hasta el siguiente capítulo ^.^

Rawr!


	4. Capítulo 3

Barby: Holoooooooooooo!

Jenny: Holi! Miren al invitado que hemos, eeeeehh, llamado… si, llamado.

Barby: Denle la bienvenida al canguro, ¡digo!, Conejo de Pascua (muestra una silla con el nombrado bien amarrado y amordazado).

Conejo: mmmMMMMmmmmm… T.T

Barby: (le quita la venda de la boca) perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

Conejo: (ve al lector) por favor, me han secuestrado, llamen a la poli…

Jenny: (interrumpe a Conejo) ni Frozen, ni el origen de los guardianes le pertenecen a Barby, sino ya existiera la película Jelsa en vez de este fanfic ^^UUUU.

* * *

**Inmortalidad/Mortalidad**

Capítulo 3

Elsa esperaba impacientemente la noche, así que, para matar el tiempo, decidió dormir durante el día. Ya había llegado la noche y la hora para salir. Salió, esta vez por la puerta, de su habitación teniendo sino cuidado de no despertar su familia, llegó a la gran entrada del palacio donde Haly le esperaba.

—Tardó mucho, su alteza —trató de regañar.

—Lo siento —dijo un poco cabizbaja.

—No hay problema, aunque debería apresurarse para la próxima vez.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando estaban en la puerta de la servidumbre usaron la misma estrategia de la última vez; Elsa se escondía, Haly distraía a su madre y la princesa lograba pasar en esos rápidos momentos.

Caminó hasta el bosque y revisó su vestimenta. No era que quisiera verse linda para el chico que acababa de conocer, dijo que le presentaría a alguien y quería dar una buena primera impresión. Finalmente, tras unos varios minutos, llegó al punto de encuentro. Estaba con sus piernas cruzadas y con su cabeza descansando en sus manos, cualquiera diría que estaba durmiendo.

Elsa veía la imagen con sumo cariño y ensueño. Alzó su mano en guantada y tocó su hombro tratando de levantarlo. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los azules de la niña.

—Hola, princesa —la joven se estremeció ante esa última palabra.

—¿Prin… cesa? —tartamudeó temerosa.

—¡Claro! Honestamente estoy feliz de que al fin te haya encontrado un buen apodo.

Jugaron un rato, ella incluso le hizo a su nuevo amigo una corona de flores.

Se escuchó un aullido a la distancia… lobos. La menor se estremeció.

—Relájate —sonrió cálidamente y tomó sus manos entre las suyas —Siempre seré tu guardián, incluso si ya no me puedes ver*.

Sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecieron, pero… ¿por qué?

—Ahora, acompáñame —antes de hacer algo tenía que preguntar:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi casa, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—De acuerdo —tenía un poco de miedo, ¿qué tal si ese extraño sabía que era la princesa? O peor aún, ¿y si quería secuestrarla?

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la aldea. Todos saludaban a Jack y se preguntaban quién era la niña que lo acompañaba. Finalmente llegaron a casa del joven. Elsa se sorprendió del reducido tamaño de la choza de madera donde vivía su amigo. Entraron, estaban un hombre y su esposa, esta tenía a una bebé de dos años en sus brazos, y una pareja de ancianos que la niña juraba conocer de alguna parte.

—Mamá, papá, abuelos. Quiero presentarles a mi nueva amiga, Elsa —la presentó, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Ho-hola, mu-mucho gusto —no pudo evitar tartamudear, jamás pensó conocer a los padres del muchacho tan rápido.

Katrina y Robert Overland, los padres de Jack, jamás pensaron que cuando su hijo les informó que traería a una amiga sería tan joven y linda.

Kay y Gerda no creían lo que veían, esa niña era exactamente igual a la reina de las nieves, sólo que en su versión de ocho años.

El anciano se paró del sillón, se acercó con paso lento y tembloroso, se arrodilló frente a la niña y con sus arrugados labios formó una sonrisa. Elsa se escondió atrás de Jack bajando la cabeza, pero manteniendo sus ojos en los del anciano que pensaba conocer de alguna parte.

—Su alteza… —inició el más viejo asustando a la menor, ¿era posible que él supiera que ella era la princesa de Arendelle? —Llevo años que no la veo, reina de las nieves, al parecer si cumplió su promesa.

¿Promesa?¿Reina de las nieves? Todo aquello le sonaba conocido, sin embargo, no sabía de donde. La promesa, ese apodo; como si supiera de qué estaba hablando y a la vez no.

—Llevo años que no la veo hacer la magia —lo pidió como si fuera un niño otra vez —Si así lo desea, claro.

Ese anciano le inspiró confianza, no sabía de donde, pero ya había hablado con él antes.

Hizo la magia tratándose controlar sus poderes para que la nieve no saliera tan descontroladamente. La familia había quedado maravillada a te ese hermoso espectáculo.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y Elsa ya era parte de la familia, nadie sabía quien era realmente y una hermosa relación comenzaba a emerger entre ella y Jack.

* * *

Barby: Disculpen la tardanza y que el capítulo haya sido tan corto u.u, no tenía inspiración y estuve un mes (estoy de vacaciones de verano) haciendo un curso para tratar de quedar en la universidad ^^UUUUUU. Ah! Y con respecto al asterisco (*), saque esa frase de una serie de imágenes en inglés que viene así:

"Imagen 1: Elsa de niña haciéndole una corona de flores de hielo a Jack cuando estaba vivo; la frase empieza con 'I will always'  
Imagen 2: Jack sonriendo; sigue 'be your guardian'  
Imagen 3: Elsa, todavía de niña, sonrojada; luego 'even if-'  
Imagen 4: Elsa mayor, con su traje de coronación (pero con la trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo) y Jack ya siendo un espíritu haciéndole la misma corona del principio; y finaliza con 'you can't see me anymore'".

Jenny: Amo esas imágenes ^.^

Conejo: Quiero a mi mami T.T

Barby: No, no la quieres.

Jenny: Vamos a hacer algo, si te desatamos, ¿no llamarás a la policía?

Conejo: No, no lo haré.

Jenny: De acuerdo (lo desata) ya eres li…

Conejo: ¡Policíaaa!

Jenny: Noooooo (ve a Barby) ¿por qué estás tan calmada?

Barby: Recuerda que los adultos no pueden verlo, por ende no va a haber algún policía que le ayude ¬w¬

Jenny: Oh ¬w¬


	5. Capítulo 4

Barby: disculpen la tardanza, en serio quería actualizar antes, pero empecé clases y estas dos últimas semanas han estado muy cargadas (entiendase una tarea de investigacion, un examen en pareja y un examen individual, todo el MISMO día por 4 días, ahora multipliquen eso por dos semanas; esas fueron mis últimas semanas).

Jenny: las ventajas de no asistir al colegio :)

Barby: ya verás como seguirá tu vida si sigues, ahora haz las aclaraciones.

Jenny: ¡si, señorita! En cuanto a las aclaraciones, tal vez no haya quedado claro, pero la reina de las nieves mostrada en el prólogo NO es Elsa, es la reina de las nieves del cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, en este fanfic ella quiere reencarnar como una humana para poder estar acompañada de una familia, esa reencarnacion es Elsa. La segunda aclaracion, es que en el prólogo puse a los reyes de Arendelle como "Diana" y "Albert", esos nombres los puse antes de saber que los verdaderos nombres eran "Idun" y "Agdar". Ya los cambios en cuanto a los nombres de los padres han sido hechos, sin más que decir, ¡disfruten el capítulo!

* * *

_**Inmortalidad/Mortalidad**_

Capítulo 4

Los días pasaron y se volvieron semanas; las semanas, meses y los meses, años. Elsa seguía saliendo del castillo para ver a su segunda familia, los Overland. Todavía nadie de esa aldea sabía la verdadera identidad de la princesa, cosa que ella agradecía. Hoy Elsa tenía 13 años y estaba por recibir malas noticias.

—¿Elsa? —tocó mientras entraba la Haly de ahora 16 años —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Haly! Muchísimas gracias —le correspondió cerrando la puerta y dandole un abrazo.

—Quiero darte esto —de su bolsillo sacó una modesta caja y se la dio a la princesa.

—¿Qué es? —cuando lo abrió pudo ver unas llaves —¿De qué son?

—De algunas puertas del palacio, todas las vías de escape.

—¡Muchísimas gracias! Pero… —Elsa ya tenía un mal presentimiento —¿Por qué me estás dando esto?

—Elsa… Verás, en estos tiempos modernos las personas se casan*, en especial las mujeres de mi edad…

—Te vas…

—Volveré, te visitaré.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Se dieron un abrazo de amigas; la habitación comenzó a congelarse y a nevar suavemente.

—No estés triste, todavía tienes a Jack y a tu familia de la aldea.

—A quienes les he estado mintiendo.

—Elsa, no les mientes, sólo no les dices que eres la princesa, después de todo nadie te ha preguntado si eres la princesa, ¿o si?

—No, no lo han hecho… Pero en algún momento tendré que decirlo.

—Y no puedes forzar ese momento —sonrió cálidamente, Elsa se sentía feliz de tener a una amiga en ese momento —Y dime, ¿cómo te ha ido con Jack?

—Muy bien, a mejorado a leer y escribir desde que le empecé a enseñar.

—Te gusta.

—¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!

—Conozco ese brillo en los ojos, ese es el brillo de alguien enamorado.

—¿Estoy haciendo mal? Él no es de la realeza, ni siquiera de la realeza y no sabe que soy una princesa. ¿Él me ama? ¿Me seguirá amando luego de saber que soy la próxima gobernante de Arendelle?

—Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, respondiendo a tus preguntas en orden. No haces mal, después de todo, te proteges a ti misma y a Jack, si tus padres se enteran, va a ser él quien lleve la culpa. Si no te ama… siempre puedes congelarlo —Elsa y Haly rieron un poco, necesitaban desestresarse por un momento —Y si en verdad te ama, no le va a importar si eres de la realeza.

—Gracias, Haly —se abrazaron por última vez —¿Cuándo te vas?

—¡Haly! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Es hora de irnos!

—Ahora… —las lágrimas ya se asomaban por sus ojos —Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto.

La noche cayó y Elsa no podía evitar su tristeza. Ya era hora de dormir y como de costumbre, esperó a que todos durmieran para salir del palacio.

Usó las llaves para salir por la puerta de servicio de la cocina. Finalmente salió del castillo y llegó a la aldea. Algunas personas la saludaban, después de todo ya toda la gente de esa aldea la conocía y sabía de sus poderes de hielo.

De repente sintió como alguien desde su espalda le ponía las manos en sus hombros.

—Hola, Elsa —ese era un Jack de ya 18 años. Elsa no pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

—Hola, Jack.

—Ven a casa, mi madre hizo una cena por tu cumpleaños.

—No puedo aceptarlo, no tenía que hacerlo.

—Ahora eres como parte de la familia, nos has ayudado mucho, claro que te lo mereces.

—Todavía no creo aceptarlo.

La cena pasó, Jack y Elsa obviamente jugaron con la nieve que ella creaba y se despidieron como amigos.

Ya era hora de que Elsa volviera al palacio, nadie sintió su presencia hasta que…

—¿Elsa? ¿Elsa, qué haces despierta a esta hora? —esa era la voz del rey Agdar.

—Yo… yo… —ya comenzaba a nevar a su alrededor.

—¿Y qué haces sin los guantes?

—Verás…

—Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente en mi despacho.

—¿Agdar? ¿Elsa? ¿Qué está pasando? —ahí apareció la reina de Arendelle.

—Elsa acaba de volver.

—¿Es cierto eso, Elsa? —la nombrada sólo pudo asentir cabizbaja.

Fueron al despacho del rey y Elsa no tuvo más opción que sentarse sin mirar a su padre a los ojos.

Las ventanas comenzaban a cubrirse de escarcha y la temperatura descendía minuto a minuto.

—¿Qué hacías afuera?

—Practicaba…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mis poderes…

—¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que te puede hace la gente si se entera?

—Si los controlo, lo aceptarían.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? —Elsa se mordió la lengua.

Si tus padres se enteran, va a ser él quien lleve la culpa.

Las palabras de Haly hicieron eco en su cabeza. Después de todo tenía razón, Jack era un plebeyo, y los plebeyos no se pueden quedar con las princesas.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo… pensaba que si mis poderes no se salían de control las personas no me verían como un peligro.

—¿Tienes una idea de como controlarlos? —el silencio se hizo presente —No volverás a salir, si quiera de tu habitación.

Y así se cumplió. Pasaron tres semanas y, para fortuna de Elsa, Haly fue a visitarla ese día como había prometido.

Elsa escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

—Pase… —dijo sin muchos ánimos.

—Dios mío, Elsa, ¿qué ocurrió? —corrió a abrazarla como gran amiga que era.

—Mis padres, ya saben que me escapaba, me han prohibido salir de mi habitación, ni si quiera deberías estar aquí —estaba al borde del llanto a medida que la nieve se hacía cada vez más densa, los picos de hielo comenzaban a aparecer violentamente.

—Elsa, cálmate —la apretaba un poco más.

—¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? —para romperle el corazón aún más a Elsa, Anna tocó la puerta.

En nuestra bici hay que pasear

Tu compañía hace falta aquí

Con los retratos ya empecé a conversar

No te rindas Joan

Es algo aburrido,

Solamente ver las horas decir tic tac

Oh no, ya Elsa comenzó a llorar. Y todo se volvía peor en la habitación.

—Elsa, cálmate, vas a salir, vas a ser libre.

—¿Cuando?

—Cuando sea el momento adecuado. Te prometo que será pronto —eso pareció calmar a Elsa lo suficiente para que el desastre se detuviera —Ahora, como estamos en invierno, ayúdame a tirar toda esta nieve por la ventana.

Y así fue, con ayuda de Haly, Elsa logró calmarse el resto del día; sin embargo, la tristeza y el miedo prevalecían.

¡*!

Mirando la escena, a través de un gran caldero, en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, como una cueva muy por debajo del suelo, se encontraban dos seres:

El primero, alto, delgado, vestimenta y cabello negro, piel grisácea y ojos ámbar. Su presencia irradiaba miedo y oscuridad.

El segundo, era más alto, de su espalda salía un gran par de alas de ángel que eran del mismo color de su cabello negro, su vestimenta era formal del siglo XV blanco y negro, su piel era lechosa y sus ojos eran de un vivo color carmesí. Su presencia era mas ruda y negativa, irradiaba tristeza y odio.

—Delicioso, simplemente, delicioso. Este miedo es tan genuino y puro, me encanta —habló la primera figura.

—Concéntrate, Pitch, espero este miedo sea suficiente para que perfecciones tu extraña arena —esta vez habló la segunda figura.

—Relájate, Valentín, estoy enfocado en eso. Pero… —hizo una pausa pensando si sería conveniente decirle —¿no crees que sería buena idea tenerla de aliada? Después de todo, ¿qué combina mejor que el miedo y frío? —el tal Valentín le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos —Apartando el odio, claro está, además hay que aprovechar que la poderosa reina de las nieves ahora es una niña sin recuerdos.

—No servirá, ese truco que tienes que practicar tomará mucho tiempo, para cuando lo perfecciones ya esa niña habrá muerto —respiró pesadamente —. Por ahora quiero que perfecciones tu extraño truco de convertir los sueños en pesadillas.

—Como digas, maestro —sin más, Pitch Black se retiró, dejando al hombre alado.

—Volveré a tener mis poderes, ya lo verán y tomaré venganza de cada espíritu que osó encerrarme —dijo para sí, mientras todavía veía a la joven princesa.

¡*!

Al día siguiente en el castillo de Arendelle…

Elsa creó hielo estrepitosamente en la esquina de su habitación. Sus poderes se estaban volviendo a salir de control, sus padres estaban ahí, con ella, tratando de apoyarla.

—¡Tengo miedo, siguen creciendo! —miraba sus manos, con terror.

—Sabes que empeoran cuando te alteras, cálmate —su padre trataba de calmarla, sabía que no era bueno alterar a Elsa.

—¡No, ya déjame! Vete, no quiero hacerte daño… —por su tono de voz parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

El rey Agdar no sabía qué hacer exactamente. Por otro lado Idun veía a su hija con pena y tristeza.

—¿Tanto te ayudaba que salieras del castillo? —su esposo e hija sorprendieron por esa pregunta —Elsa, puedes responderme con sinceridad.

—Así es… —respondió con miedo.

—Entonces, tienes permiso de salir por las noches.

—Querida…

—Agdar, encerrarla ha sido lo peor que le hemos hecho —interrumpió a su esposo con una mirada que mataría de miedo a cualquiera —Así que ahora ella va a poder salir durante las noches, ¿está claro?

—De acuerdo, querida —cuando la reina se molestaba hasta el rey le tenía mucho miedo.

Elsa se alegró, podía volver a salir y ver a Jack, usar sus poderes sin restricciones y poder convivir con las personas del pueblo, quienes siempre se maravillarían de sus poderes.

Los años pasaron y la hermosa princesa de 18 años despertó con mejor humor de lo normal ese día, hoy era el cumpleaños de Jack. Decidió revisar en su gran armario todos los vestidos que tenía, aunque, aproximadamente a la edad de 15 años, descubrió que con sus poderes podía hacer su propia ropa de hielo.

Se paró frente a su gran espejo de cuerpo completo y comenzó a idear diferentes diseños, sin embargo, solo uno de ellos fue el que consideró suficientemente perfecto, la parte de arriba eran mangas un poco sueltas blancas que llegaba hasta la mitad del antebrazo, un corsé azul claro por fuera y con una amplia falda hasta las rodillas en color azul oscuro con distintos diseños en la parte inferior en plateado –para más información ver el vestido que Aurora usa en el bosque en de la Bella durmiente (1959)–, también creó unos tacones bajos plateados.

Volvió la noche y Elsa salió del palacio, caminando tranquilamente hasta el estanque ahora congelado donde Jack le esperaba.

Se paró detrás de un árbol y creo un conejo de escarcha que saltaba hasta quedar frente a Jack.

—¿Elsa?

La nombrada lo abrazo por detrás. Jack giró la cabeza y sellaron su saludo con un beso.

* * *

Se observa el sitio como si fuese un campo de guerra. Todo está destruido, hay marcas de balas y explosiones. De repente aparece Barby sobre el grifo que master master god le regaló en el ocame de "descongela tu corazón".

Barby: ¡Jenny! Puedes correr pero no esconderte!

Jenny: mientras Barby se calma, den follow, favorito y/o review. Y para aclarar un poco el asterisco (*): recuerden que hasta el siglo XIX, la mayoría de las mujeres se casaban entre los 15 y 16.

Barby: mientras encuentro a Jenny, quisiera saber si pueden firmar esta peticion en , es 6na peticion para pedirle a Disney y DreamWorks la película de Jack y Elsa (a Jelsa Movie), este es el link: p/dreamworks-jack-frost-from-rise-of-the-guardians-and-elsa-from-frozen-should-be-in-a-movie-together-as-love-interests


	6. Capítulo 5

Jenny: es el apocalisis!

Barby: ¿se puede saber la razón de tu comentario? Ya sabes, antes de pensar en algun castigo.

Jenny: actualizaste rápido.

Barby: oh (saca un walkietalkie de quien sabe donde y empieza a hablar a través de él) abortar el castigo, repito, abortar el castigo.

Jenny: ¿qué fue eso?

Barby: nada, nada ^^UUUUUU. Apropósito, miren, trajimos a Conejo, otra vez.

Conejo: lo que hago por buenos contratos.

Jenny: ¿tienes un contrato? ¡Yo quiero un contrato!

Barby: ¡Conejo! ¡¿Qué dice tu contrato?!

Conejo: Eeeeeeeehhhhhhmmmmm... Jenny, mejor haz el disclamer y empecemos el capítulo.

Jenny: (no muy convencida) claro, los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías, su nos pertenecieran ya la película Jelsa estuviera en los cines. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**_Inmortalidad/Mortalidad_**

Capítulo 5

Así es, hace 3 años Jack y Elsa se volvieron pareja. Todos en el pueblo estaban maravillados, en especial los padres del joven.

Jugaron en la nieve un rato, como siempre lo hacían desde que se conocieron, ahora Jack molestaba a Elsa con un cayado largo en forma de sino de interrogación que su padre le dio para que le ayudara con el pastoreo de ovejas, pero claro, esta vez lo besos y las muestras de cariño se mezclaron.

—Elsa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte —Jack estaba nervioso, muy nervioso.

—¿Cómo puedes parecer de mi edad siendo cinco años mayor que yo?

—Interesante pregunta, pero no —buscó torpemente de su bolsillo el pequeño objeto —Verás, nos conocemos desde hace 10 años, eres la persona más especial que he conocido, y no sólo lo digo por tus poderes de hielo —los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo, pero una dulce mirada de Elsa logró calmarlo —Yo simplemente te amo y… quería saber si… —se arrodilló, Elsa no podía creer lo que pasaba —¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? — de su bolsilló sacó un anillo blanco, coronándolo estaba un copo de nieve con un sátiro sobre él.

_Oh, no. Oh, no. ¡Oh, no! ¡NO!_

—Jack, yo…

—No aceptas, ¿verdad? —dijo Jack bajando su cabeza.

—Claro que quiero aceptar, es lo que me haría más feliz, pero… hay algo que no te he contado, algo malo, muy malo.

—Si estás involucrada no puede ser malo.

—¡Lo es!

—¿Y qué puede ser? —Elsa mordió su labio inferior, no sabía si ser princesa era tan malo, y el terror que siempre tuvo no se volvió realidad; Jack la amaba y quería estar con ella, así no fuera de la realeza.

—¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre lo he hecho.

Fueron caminando hasta el castillo. Jack se sentía muy extrañado.

—Así que vives en la ciudadela, no le veo lo malo a eso.

Pararon frente a la puerta de la servidumbre.

—¿En serio quieres seguir con esto?

—Claro, no me importa si eres la criada del castillo.

—¿Criada?

Elsa siguió caminando con un tic nervioso en su ojo. _Criada_, todavía repicaba en su cabeza.

De repente, donde se unían las grandes escaleras principales del recibidor, ahí estaba, un retrato de la familia real. Jack enfocó su vista en la niña rubia de ocho años, Elsa.

—A esto le tengo miedo —Elsa se paró a su lado viendo el retrato —No sabía si me aceptarías siendo la princesa… por favor, no te molestes.

—Elsa, no me importa que seas una de las princesas.

—Hay algo divertido acerca de eso, yo soy la mayor, así que yo soy quien hereda el trono —dirigió su mirada a su novio —No pareces sorprendido.

—Veamos, tienes poderes de hielo, supiste disimular el hecho de que eras una princesa por 10 años, no me sorprendía el hecho de que fueses la próxima heredera —dijo —Hay algo que todavía me pregunto, ¿por qué los puertas y ventanas están cerradas?

—¿Recuerdas que hace diez años te conté que lastimé a mi hermana? —Jack asintió —Esa es la razón, redujeron la servidumbre y no querían que hablara con nadie hasta que los controlara…

—¿Pero…?

—Un día escapé y te conocí, cinco años después me atraparon, volví a perder el control y volví a salir, pero con permiso.

—¡Ja! Cómo se ve que no puedes vivir sin mí —dijo con un gran aire de suficiencia.

Rieron, se miraron y se sonrieron. Se acercaron, estuvieron a punto de besarse hasta que…

—¡Aléjese de su excelencia! —dos guardias sujetaron a Jack violentamente por los brazos, y le quitaron su cayado.

—¡Les ordeno que lo suelten!

—Pero, su excelencia…

—Sin peros, el joven es MI invitado de honor.

Molestos, tuvieron que obedecer y el castaño le quitó al use día de la derecha el largo objeto de madera.

—Vaya, realmente tienes poder —rió un poco —Por lo que veo son ventajas de ser…

—La princesa mayor de Arendelle —interrumpió una voz proveniente de la cima de las grandes escaleras —Elsa, ¿quién es este joven? —preguntó el rey mientras bajabas las escaleras, hasta quedar al frente del joven en cuestión; trataba de no sonar molesto, sin embargo, estaba colérico, ¿quién se muchacho, claramente campesino, como para que se acercara a su querida hija?

En seguida los guardias sujetaron a Jack, de la misma manera, otra vez, pero ahora lo levantaron un poco.

—Mi… prometido — bajó su cabeza; el miedo era palpable, la escarcha comenzaba a hacerse notar y algunos sutiles copos de nieve, que los guardia no vieron, comenzaban a caer.

—Elsa… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuando? —preguntó su madre justo cuando apareció en el mismo lugar que lo hizo su esposo.

—¡Llévenselo! —era oficial, Agdar estaba furioso.

—¡No!

—¡¿No ves que sólo quiere el trono?!

—¡El no sabía que era la princesa, no antes de pedirme matrimonio!

—Libérenlo —demandó Idun, los guardias obedecieron y cayó al suelo.

—Guardias, déjennos solos, seguir toma esta discusión en mi despacho — el guardia le devolvió el cayado a su dueño.

El camino al despacho fue incomodo; Jack ya estaba imaginando su decapitación; Elsa en que Anna se convertiría en la reina; Agdar en todos los métodos de castigo y tortura que estudió e Idum en como calmar a su esposo.

Al llegar todos se sentaron; Jack en la silla más cómoda que alguna vez vio en toda su vida; las mujeres en un alargado mueve plata cuatro personas y Agdar en una silla quedando total y absolutamente frente a Jack. El rey estaba inclinado hacia delante, sus codos se apoyaban en sus piernas y dedos estaban entrelazados frente a su cara.

—Dime tu nombre completo, edad, ocupación, donde vives y cuantas personas son en tu familia —ordenó sin despegar sus ojos del pobre joven.

—Soy Jackson Overland, tengo 23 años, soy leñador y ayudo a mi padre con el pastoreo…

—Así que por eso llevas ese callado, eres pastor… Interesante.

_Trabaja duro… es algo_, pensó el rey.

—Continúa.

—Vivo en una aldea a un kilómetro de aquí y somos 4 personas en mi familia; mi madre, mi padre, mi hermana menor y yo… aunque algunas veces mis abuelos vienen de visita, en especial en navidad y cumpleaños…

—¿Sabes leer y escribir?

—Perfectamente.

_Está bien, no es un campesino tan inculto._

—Estas rodeado de tu familia, eso es respetable. ¿Cómo conociste a mi hija?

—Hace 10 años, la vi en mi pueblo. Como estaba sola quise acompañarla a su casa –cabe recalcar que no sabía que ella era la princesa–, unos lobos nos atacaron y usó sus poderes…

—¿De qué poderes me estás hablando? —se asustó, ¿su hija le enseñó sus poderes de hielo a un extraño?

—Sus poderes de hielo, los que tiene desde que nació.

—¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

—Con el debido respeto, su alteza, no. Es una de las muchas cosas que hacen a su hija tan especial.

Los mayores no dijeron nada por unos momentos, y honestamente nunca pensaron que alguien aceptaría esos poderes.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que ella podría ser la princesa?

—No, es muy disimulada, nunca dijo nada que pudiese delatarla.

—¿Cuando le pediste… —no quería decirlo, después de todo era su hija —… matrimonio? ¿Antes o después de saber su linaje?

—Antes, se lo pregunté hace unas horas ante de venir aquí y me mostrara. De hecho, estoy muy seguro que ella nunca hubiese querido decirme.

—La última pregunta que voy a hacerte es… —realmente no quería preguntar eso, pero tenía que hacerlo, era peor que preguntarle lo del matrimonio —¿Mi hija sigue siendo pura?

Veamos, Elsa se volvió carmín, Jack pensaba hasta 8 veces que respiras dar e Idun miraba a su hija pensando un comentario para cualquier tipo de respuesta, todo eso en una fracción de segundo.

—Si.

_No, para ser una princesa no es tan inocente, déjeme decirle_, pensó Jack riendo en su mente.

El rey sonrió creyendo lo que dijo, en cuanto a ese tema lo último que quería hacer era indagar sobre ello.

—Me caes muy bien, Jackson —el rey le extendió su mano al joven.

Después de ese apretón iniciaron los preparativos de la boda. Sin embargo, los reyes recibieron una carta de Weselton. Tenían que ir a un viaje de negocios.

—Los veo en dos semanas —se despidió Anna abrazando a sus padres.

Elsa y sus padres ya estaban en la entrada del castillo. Hizo una reverencia.

—¿Tienen que viajar? —Elsa tenía un horrible presentimiento.

—Confiamos en ti, Elsa —dijo su padre sonriendo. Después de todo ya ella se iba a casar, iba a ser la próxima gobernante y no ha hecho nada tonto o absurdo.

Y así zarparon.

¡*!

—¿Elsa? —Jack comezón a correr entre los amplios pasillos del castillo buscando a su prometida. La encontró —¡Elsa! —se asustó un poco, hasta que Jack la agarró de su pequeña cintura, la elevó un poco y la besó en los labios —Al fin te encuentro, que te tomen medidas y usar ropa formal es muy raro —la menor rió por lo bajo.

—Solo te queda una prueba, sobrevivirás. Así que… ¿y eso que me buscabas?

—Verás, mañana es el cumpleaños de Emma, le prometí que patinaríamos en el hielo…

—Quieres el día libre para estar con ella…

—Así es…

—De acuerdo —le dio una caja un poco grande —Dale esto de mi parte —Jack abrió la caja, eran unos hermosos patines blancos —Supe que se rompieron los suyos.

—Estoy seguro que le encantarán —le sonrió.

Elsa comenzó a pensar un poco.

—¿Por qué no he visto a tu familia por aquí?

—Verás, mañana quiero darles la gran noticia. Cuando vuelva de patinar de hielo con Emma.

—Eso espero, no quiero seguirles ocultando nuestro secreto.

¡*!

Se supone que en dos semanas volverían. Iban a volver y ver el progreso de los preparativos de la boda. No lo hicieron de repente llegó una carta.

"Reino de Arendelle.

Nuestro más sentido pésame. Han llegado los últimos sobrevivientes del barco donde viajaban los reyes; no hubo más sobre vivientes de esta tragedia.

-Weselton"

Sencilla, hipócrita, mala redacción. Nadie se esperaba menos de ese horrible lugar. De inmediato el reino entró en luto. Las calles ya no tenían brillo ni color.

Devastada ante este hecho, Elsa fue lo más rápido posible a la aldea donde estaba su segunda familia. Al llegar, pudo notar algo horrible. Todo estaba de luto y no exactamente por la muerte de los reyes, este luto era real, alguien importante del pueblo se había muerto.

—¿Hola? —de repente vio a una hermosa mujer de unos 40 años llorando en el pórtico de su casa —¡Katrina! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Jack?

La mujer elevó su cabeza encontrándose con la menor.

—Elsa… —su mirada lo dijo todo.

—¿Qué ocurrió con él?

—Estaba patinando con Emma y… —un nudo en su garganta no le dejó seguir hablando, las lagrimas volvieron a salir y volvió a bajar su cabeza —¡Murió, el hielo se rompió y ahora está sumergido en el lago!

Elsa se desmayó. Muchas malas noticias en muy poco tiempo.

Ambos funerales se hicieron al día siguiente.

Anna fue al de sus padres, un campo donde dos grandes piedras fueron grabadas con los nombres, las fechas de nacimiento y muerte y algunas palabras en honor a ambos, todo en escritura rúnica.

Anna se encontraba entre ambas lápidas sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el padre recitaba. Su hermana no estaba presente. Al salir todos le repetían los mismo, que fuese fuerte, que todo iba a estar bien y también preguntaban dónde estaba Elsa.

¡*!

A Elsa no le estaba yendo muy bien. Estaba vestida completamente de negro frente al lago donde yacía su prometido. Toda la aldea lloraba, la luz que los mantenía alegres con sus contantes bromas estaba muerto.

Antes de irse, Elsa se encontró con los señores Overland.

—Katrina, Robert —todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos los abrazó —Aquí está el anillo, Jack me dijo que pasó de generación en generación en su familia, por eso no creo ustedes deben quedárselo —extendió el anillo, mas el señor Overland dobló los dedos de ella cubriendo el anillo y luego envolvió esa delicada mano entre las suyas.

—Jackson te lo dio a ti, y se lo mucho que lo amabas. Quédate con él —se sonrieron trsitemente por un momento, se abrazaron y dijeron adiós.

Elsa volvió al castillo en total silencio. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, se apoyó en la puerta y se dejó caer. Lloraba, el hielo comenzaba a emanar, la habitación se forró en grueso y violento y grueso hielo.

Escuchó como tocaron a su puerta.

—Elsa —le llamó Anna.

*Por favor, sé que estás adentro  
Han preguntado donde estás  
Que sea valiente y de mi trate  
Estoy aquí para ti, déjame entrar  
Solo nos tenemos la una a la otra  
Solo tu y yo  
¿Qué vamos a hacer?  
¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?

Tantas cosas que Elsa quería decir y sin poder hacerlo. Decirle que estaba comprometida, con alguien sin miedo, decirle que él… murió… Responderle a lo que todos le preguntaban diciéndole que estaba en un funeral, el funeral de su prometido.

Eso duele, tal vez no físicamente, pero lo hace. Elsa todo lo que pudo hacer fue llorar aún más.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta alguien la estaba viendo. Sus ropajes eran marrones en su mayoría in una camisa blanca de mangas largas, su piel era más pálida que la de un humano normal, su extraño cabello blanco lograba hacer resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y, por si fuera poco, no soltaba un callado en forma de signo de interrogación.

—Te lo pido, no llores —ese comentario fue más para él mismo que para la humana, ya que estaba seguro que ella no lo podría ver a él, Jack Frost.

* * *

Barby: antes que me maten, quiero hablar del asterisco (*), usé una traducción muy básica de la letra en inglés porque, si soy hoesta, me cuadraba mejor con la situacion que la letra en español ^^UUUU. Otravez se los pido, no me maten.

Jenny: las cosas que te inventas...

Barby: cállate, era absolutamente necesario.

Jenny: los mismo dijiste del masajea espaldas/craneo/pies.

Barby: cómo si no lo usaras -.-

Jenny: ¡si, pero ahora el cangurejo lo usa! ToT

Barby: ¿no te molesta que te haya dicho "cangurejo"?

Conejo: (en el masajea espaldas/craneo/pies) no-o-o-o, que haga lo que quiera n.n

Jenny: esa cosa tiene poderes O.o

Barby: si, o.O. Bueno, hasta la próxima, miemtras tanto voy a tratar de sacar al conejo de ahí.


	7. Capítulo 6

Se podía ver a Conejo, Barby y Jenny comiendo un banquete de fin de año y todos vestidos muy formales.

Barby: muy buenas tardes, o día o noche, depende de a qué hora estén leyendo esto.

Conejo: si se preguntan porqué no hay guerra o algo es porque es fin de año y Barby aclaró que si hay guerra, alguien será echado a los leones o.o

Jenny: no me lo recuerdes T.T

Barby: tenía que hacer algo ^^UUUUU. Veamos, en este capítulo no va a ser protagonizado por Jack o Elsa. Va a ser visto desde el punto de vista del hombre de la luna y el resto de los seres inmortales.

Jenny: la autora no es dueña ni de Frozen o el origen de los guardianes, solo es dueña de esta historia y personajes inventados.

* * *

Descripción de Cupido, Viernes y Martes Trece en este fanfic:

Cupido:

● Nombre real: Scarlet Rose, pero todos le dicen "Cup".

● Edad: murió a los 16, tiempo de existencia 402 años 402.

●Ojos: verdes (como el tallo de una rosa)

●Cabello: negro

●Piel: muy palida

●Vestimenta: camisa de hombros caídos rosada con bordado de flores, pantalones y botas negras de hombre. Lleva su carcaj con arco y flechas colgando de medio lado en su espalda, cuando no necesita sus alas las hace desaparecer.

●Día: todos los días; el trabajo más pesado es en 14 de febrero.

Viernes:

● Edad: se volvió un espíritu a los 19, tiempo de existencia 234 años.

●Ojos: naranjas.

●Cabello: rojo.

●Piel: bronceada.

●Vestimenta: camisa blanca, hombreras rojas con flecos, banda de medio lado con flecos, pantalón y botas negras.

● Día: viernes 13; Halloween; día de los inocentes.

Martes:

● Edad: se volvió un espíritu a los 19, tiempo de existencia 234 años.

●Ojos: naranjas mucho maquillaje negro.

●Cabello: rojo.

● Vestimenta: vestido rojo y naranja, corsé naranja, falda roja, gorro (como de bufón) rojo y naranja con cascabeles, guante derecho rojo, guante izquierdo naranja.

●Día: martes 13; Halloween; día de los inocentes.

* * *

**_Inmortalidad/Mortalidad_**

Capítulo 6

Manny se encontraba, como siempre, pescando almas de niños inocentes que acababan de morir en la comodidad del balcón de su palacio lunar. Se encontraba relajado, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo.

—Mi señor —ahí entró Nighlight, el fiel protector de Manny.

—Night, ¿cómo te va? ¿Tienes noticias de Eliza?

—Si, señor, y no son muy alentadoras…

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Según fuentes e información reciente… la reina Eliza o, mejor dicho, la princesa "Elsa"…

—¿"Elsa"? —interrumpió a su protector.

—Ese es el nombre que se le otorgó a la reina cuando renació.

—Oh, bueno, continua.

—Siguiendo, ella logró comprometerse con un joven de nombre Jackson Overland, el joven que conoció hace diez años.

—Jackson Overland, Jackson Overland… —Manny parecía saber quien era ese chico —¡Jackson Overland! El joven con alma de niño, me alegra que Elsa haya podido unirse con alguien como él, algo de diversión es necesaria en su triste vida mortal.

—También han llegado noticias, mejor dicho, rumores de que Pitch Black planea volver.

Repentinamente el relajado semblante de Manny cambió a uno serio y duro.

—Investiga todo lo que puedas acerca de ello, por más mínimo que parezca cada detalle, lo quiero saber.

—Como usted diga, mi señor.

Nightlight estuvo a punto de irse hasta que Manny le volvió a interrumpir.

—Ah, y no he sentido la presencia de Martes y Viernes Trece, también investiga acerca de eso, por favor.

—Si, señor —se fue de ahí teniendo en mente todo lo que había que investigar.

Mientras tanto Manny se encontraba pensando todo lo que acababa de escuchar, la noticia de los padres de Elsa, el compromiso, Pitch Black, Martes y Viernes Trece.

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza en ese momento, pero ya tendría tiempo para ellas. Pero, algo no estaba bien en su cabeza, en la guerra de la era oscura Pitch había quedado muy débil, demasiado, la única manera de que él volviera sólo podía ser con ayuda de alguien…

—¿Valetín? —Manny pensaba y pensaba, ¿sería posible que el ser más ruin y amante del caos volviera? No, se necesitarían siglos, muchos siglos para que pudiera, si quiera, salir a la superficie.

Pasaron dos semanas. Manny hizo un caldero especial ese día, uno donde podía ver que ocurría en la tierra, vio como la carta apenas estaba llegando en barco al territorio de Arendelle, la carta de Weselton, la carta que comunicaba lo peor. Pensando en cómo estaría su amiga luego de recibir la noticia, pescaba distraídamente como siempre, hasta que un alma tocó su anzuelo. Al principio no le prestó atención, hasta que vio de quien era.

—No puede ser, Jack, ¿por qué él? —pensó una y otra vez en qué hacer con su alma, estaba a punto de ser asignado como una estrella, hasta que Manny decidió ver en su caldero.

Metió unas pociones e hizo un movimiento con su mano. Ahí pudo ver la vida de Jack; desde niño fue alegre, y, a medida que crecía, pudo ver como conservaba esa actitud de niño ante lo que fuera, pudo ver lo mucho que la diversión significaba para él. No importaba que edad tuviera o qué acontecía en su vida, siempre se divirtió como un niño y procuró que todos lo hicieran, en especial Elsa, la dulce y sensible princesa de Arendelle.

Diversión… ¡Eso es lo que faltaba! Cada espíritu que era seleccionado tenía un centro, pero ninguno tenía como centro lo mas importante para un niño, la diversión.

—Cumple los requisitos, no tengo ningún guardián o espíritu que se parezca a un niño y Elsa va a poder reencontrarse con él una vez que vuelva… ahora a pensar en un buen nombre… ¿Jack Snow? No… ¿Jack Storm? Tampoco… ¿Jack Frozen… Froze… Frost? Eso es, Jack Frost —tocó la esfera de luz por un lado, ya tenía el nombre —Veamos, algún poder o habilidad especial… Elsa tiene poderes de hielo y la única manera de que Jack soporte estar con ella es si es igual de frío… además, mi mamá ha tenido que hacer el trabajo de Elsa estos años. Bien Jack, controlarás el viento y el frío —ya sólo le faltaba la apariencia y sus recuerdos —No se ve bien que Jack tenga poderes de hielo y su cabello parezca madera… Cabello blanco y ojos azules —tocó la esfera por otros sitios, ya tenía nombre, apariencia y poderes —¿Y ahora qué haré con tus recuerdos? Si los dejo te volverás loco cuando ningún viejo amigo tuyo no pueda verte o incluso si Elsa ya no puede verte. Además el día que todos sus seres queridos hayan muerto no lo soportaría… mejor hay que borrarlos —un último toque y ya los recuerdos fueron borrados, dejados en lo profundo del subconsciente de Jack.

Miró la esfera una última vez esperando que funcionara.

La esfera de luz viajó a la tierra, pero nadie podía verla. Finalmente llegó al lago donde su muerto cuerpo reposaba. Manny comenzó a elevar a Jack, se miraron por unos momentos.

—Tu nombre, es Jack Frost —Manny usó la voz más grave que pudo, sonando como un hombre de 30 años.

Jack tocó tierra algo confundido y se encontró con su cayado.

¡*!

San Valentín, mejor conocido entre los espíritus como Valentín, se hallaba pensando en un improvisado trono de roca. Una gran mancha negra formada por arena llegó a duras penas hasta los sus oídos; acompañándola y supervisándola estaba Pitch, quien simplemente se quedó parado en la entrada (que no era más que un arco de roca).

Valentín odiaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo interrumpieran mientras estuviese haciendo algo, hasta pensar. Pitch apenas pudo ver como una flecha impactaba a gran velocidad y fuerza en el marco de la entrada, hundiéndose al menos unos siete centímetros.

—Fallaste —dijo Pitch con un poco de burla en su voz.

—Sabes perfectamente que si YO lo hubiese deseado, ya estarías muerto —Valentín abrió sus ojos de escarlata —¿Qué quieres?

—Que te lo diga mi pesadilla.

La mancha de arena negra parecía hablarle en el oído.

—Interesante —la cara de Valentín se convirtió una mezcla de alegría, odio y tristeza —Jack Frost…

—Veo que te dijo del prometido de Eliza. Que alegría, ¿no? Podríamos aprovechar este tiempo para aliméntanos de su miedo y desesperación. Sin embargo, el maldito hombre de la luna tuvo que revivirlo.

—Ya me desharé de él, por ahora, lo primordial es que te encargues de los guardianes —Pitch estaba a punto de irse hasta que fue interrumpido —Todavía debes perfeccionar la arena, trata de, no sé, convertir la arena dorada en negra.

—Así será, maestro.

—Maestro —entró un joven de unos 23 años arrodillándose frente a San Valentín —Creo que ya escuchó que el prometido y los padres de Eliza, o Elsa, o como se llame, han muerto.

Y ahí estaba él, Viernes Trece, el encargado de la mala suerte, todos los viernes trece y que se cumplieran todas las jugarretas en los días de los inocentes y Halloween.

—Así es, Viernes, esperemos tu "prometida" pueda aceptar el casarse contigo, después de todo, sus padres ya habían planificado la boda —así es señoras y señores, el príncipe Dylan de Laria, era otro espíritu que también reencarnó —¿Mi hermana está bien?

—¿Por qué no la miras tu mismo? —creando una nube de oscuridad, en el medio pudo verse una imagen, era básicamente la réplica de Viernes, pero en mujer. Ahí estaba su hermana, Martes Trece, encadenada y desmayada.

—¿Qué le han hecho?

—Nada, aun. Pero, si no sigues mis ordenes ella va a sufrir, ya hiciste suficiente casándote con la criada —habló Pitch.

—Pero al haberme casado con la criada puedo saber más de Elsa, después de todo, ellas fueron amigas por cinco años, puedo sacarle algo de información —sus superiores parecían no estar muy convencidos —Además, piénsenlo, corazones rotos, desilusiones, incluso una pelea entre la princesa y su amiga, a ustedes les gusta que eso pase, ¿o no?

—Buena idea, me convenciste, espero no quieras hacer alguna tontería de último minuto.

—No la haré, mi señor —dijo esas dos ultimas palabras con gran dolor y odio —Después de todo, espero que liberen a mi hermana, como prometieron.

¡*!

Mientras tanto, Manny buscaba y buscaba.

—Veamos, un espíritu joven, de la edad más cercana a la de Jack y que estuviera disponible —Manny hablaba para sí mismo —¿Diente? No, trabaja todos los días… ¿El duende de los tréboles? No, a veces es muy gruñón… ¿La marmota? Mmmmmm… que flojera buscarla… ¡Cupido!

¡*!

Cupido se encontraba en París viendo un baile a través de las amplias ventanas del gran palacio donde se celebraba. De repente vio como una brillante luna se reflejaba en los vidrios de la gran mansión. Se volteó con curiosidad.

—¿Manny? Viejo amigo, ¿cómo has estado?

—Hola, Cup. Necesito de tu ayuda, ha nacido un nuevo espíritu, mejor dicho, lo he traído a la vida. Por favor, su nombre es Jack Frost, y no sabe porqué la gente lo atraviesa, necesito que tú y Norte le ayuden.

—De acuerdo, pero… ¿Cómo es él?

—Es Jackson Overland, pero con cabello blanco y ojos azules.

—¿Jack? Pero…

—Murió salvando a su hermana, además, me alegra que Elsa…

—¿"Elsa"?

—Recuerda que Eliza renació, ahora se llama Elsa, siguiendo, me alegra que haya podido encontrar a otro amor después de… ya sabes.

—Ya veo, no se diga más, busco a Jack y lo llevo con Norte.

—Gracias, Cup, sabía que podía hablar contigo. ¡Ah! Y no le digas nada que pueda delatar su pasado, le borré los recuerdos para que no pudiera sufrir luego de la muerte de sus familiares, ¿quedó claro?

—Cómo el cristal.

Manny se sintió afortunado de tener amigos que lo apoyasen.

—De acuerdo, ahora, a buscar a Norte.

Hizo que su palacio comenzara a brillar dirigiendo su luz hacia el tragaluz del taller de Norte.

Un duende logró notar la luz lunar, y por lo tanto comenzó a correr al estudio de su jefe, quien, como siempre, estaba ideando nuevos juguetes para los niños mientras comía galletas sabor jengibre, chocolate y baba de duende.

El duende entró agitando su sombrero y brazos, apuntando al tragaluz.

—Dingle, ¿qué pasa contigo? —caminó a donde apuntaba el nombrado y vio la luz lunar que entraba —Oh, hombre de la luna, ¿cómo te va?

—Norte, necesito tu ayuda, un nuevo espíritu ha sido creado y no sabe porqué nadie lo ve o escucha, todavía es muy joven y sólo le dije su nombre.

—Entonces quieres que le explique todo.

—Así es, Norte. Ah, y tuve que borrarle sus recuerdos, no preguntes porqué, sólo no le menciones que antes fue humano.

—Cómo digas, Manny, explicarle lo que es ser inmortal sin nombrar que existió una vida pasada.

—Gracias, Norte, sabía que podía confiar en ti.

Manny se encontraba más tranquilo. De su bolsillo sacó un reloj antiguo, de esos redondos que llevan una cadena, lo abrió y vio los segundos pasar.

—Un pequeño adelanto, pero ya todo está saliendo en su tiempo justo —cerró el reloj y en su caldero vio a Jack en la habitación de Elsa.

—No llores, por favor —le dijo Jack a la sollozante princesa, aunque no tenía esperanzas de que lo viera.

—¿Jack? —Elsa no sabía si se estaba volviendo loca o era el espíritu de Jack, pero esa voz NUNCA la olvidaría.

Levantó su cabeza buscándolo, sin embargo, no podía verlo.

—Por lo que veo mi querida amiga todavía tiene una conexión con el mundo espiritual —dijo Manny volteando su cabeza, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a pescar al infinito.

* * *

Jenny: ese Manny tiene algo sospechoso (parada frente a un logo de DreamWorks tamaño familiar), estoy segura que en alguna parte he visto a otro niño sentado en una luna y pescando al infinito.

Conejo: (viendo el logo) de ahí fue de donde…

Barby: shhhhhh, dos semanas más y ganaré 50 dólares (entiéndase que en mi país 50 dólares es MUCHO dinero).

Conejo: ¿apostando en cuanto tiempo ella se da cuenta de en quien te inspiraste para hacer al hombre de la luna?

Barby: así es. Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Por favor dejen review y si lo prefieren, den follow o favorito. ¡Oh! Y en la imagen de la historia pueden ver el anillo de compromiso que Jack le dio a Elsa, que conste que ha estado en la familia de Jack por muuuucho tiempo, por ende es un anillo que pareciera de alguien rico.

Jenny: ya la autora tiene escritos los dos siguientes capítulos… ¿cómo los hiciste tan rápido?

Barby: estas vacaciones me dieron mucho tiempo libre, voy a tratar llegar al menos a la mitad de la historia antes de empezar clases. Bueno, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, el próximo capítulo será subido en 2015.


End file.
